Numerous animal models for the acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS) disease have been attempted. A recent review by Desrosiers, et al, 1987, Review of Infectious Diseases, 9:438, summarizes the animal models of retrovirus infection and their relationship to AIDS. Most of these models, however, employ retroviruses other than human immunodeficiency virus (HIV-1) to produce symptoms similar to the AIDS disease in man. The chimpanzee has been infected with HIV-1, but this is an endangered species and few animals are available for research purposes. Clearly, a system that employs the human pathogen for the study and testing of the therapeutic agents, vaccines and the progressive course of the disease is preferable and is much needed for combating the deadly AIDS disease.